Bestfriends
by D3villaZ
Summary: Kisah persahabatan ke-11 namja kecil di TK ShappireBlue, Seoul. KyuSung/YeWon/HaeHyuk/MinWook/KangTeuk/Shindong/Kibum.


_**Author**_**: ** Mio Akayumi.

_**Cast**_**: **Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon,Cho Kyuhyun, _and other_.

_**Warning**_**:** _AU, OOC,_ bikin pusing, alur maju mundur, efek kejang-kejang_, __etc._

_**Genre**__: __FriendShip, Family._

_**Disclaimer**_**:** Semua _Cast_ milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SMEntertainment dan ELF. Tapi cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Author.

_**Kamsahamnida**_**~ *BOW***

**.**

**.**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

**.**

**.**

_**Happy Reading ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Di sebuah Taman Kanak-kanak di Seoul yang bernama TK ShappireBlue. Terdapat ke-11 _namja_ kecil yang merangkap sebagai sahabat ini.

Saat ini ke-11 sahabat kecil ini sedang menikmati waktu istirahat, mereka bergegas ke taman yang ada di belakang TK untuk makan siang.

"Teukie _hyung_, lihatlah, ci Ikan Acin Jelek itu mengambil cucu cetlobely ku.. hwaaa… Ikan Acin Jelek, kembaikan, itu.. punya hyukkieeee…," teriak seorang _namja_ manis dengan _gummy smile_ kepada _namja_ yang dipanggil Ikan tadi.

"Aniyo, Hae mau cucu ini, hyukkie kan punya banyak. Maca Hae minta catu aja gak boleh? Huuu… Hyukkie pelit," ujar Donghae–_namja_ yang dipanggil Ikan tadi.

"Yakk... kata siapa Hyukkie bawa banyak? Hyukkie cuma bawa satu Hae! Aisshh... kembalikan cucu Hyukkie!" seru Hyukkie dengan berteriak.

"_Shileo_!" tegas Donghae.

"Kembalikaaaan!"

"_Shileo_!"

"Hae-ah kembalikan cucu Hyukkie!"

"_Ani_."

"Hae, _Jebal_!"

"_Aniyo_, Hae ingin cucu ini!"

"Hae-ah, kembalikan…," seru Hyukkie dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, dan berusaha menahan tangis.

Merasa jengah, akhirnya Leeteuk atau Teuki-pun mencoba untuk melerai. "Hae-ah, cepat kembalikan cucu itu ke hyukkie, _ne_, nanti kalau hyukkie nangis gimana? Memangnya Hae mau tanggung jawab?"

Namun Donghae tetap bergeming dari tempatnya, ia masih memandang susu itu, tidak rela jika susu itu harus ia kembalikan ke pemiliknya, Hyukkie.

"Hae-ah kembalikan, _ne_, nanti Hae minum cucu punya _hyung_ saja," seru seorang _namja_ manis bermata sipit dengan pipi _chubby_-nya, dia adalah Yesung.

"Emmm… Baiklah, ini hyukkie." Donghae pun memberikan susu itu ke Hyukkie. Hyukkie hanya tersenyum senang sambil menerima susu itu.

"Eh? Tapi Yecungie _hyung_ kan _namja_, memangnya _hyung_ punya cucu? Dada _hyung_ lata," celetuk _namja_ berwajah _evil_ dengan polosnya.

Semua hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, _namja_ berwajah _evil_ tadi.

_'PLETAKK... PLETAKK... PLETAKK'_

Tiga jitakan sekaligus mendarat dengan indah di kepala Kyuhyun, ia pun hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Siwon, Kangin, dan Kibum—ketiga _namja_ yang menjitak Kyuhyun tadi memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya ke Kyuhyun yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya, menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sangat merah, akibat pertanyaan polos dari Kyuhyun tadi.

"Yakkk, kenapa menjitak kepalaku, memangnya aku calah apa? Aku kan hanya beltanya," protes Kyuhyun.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mengabaikan _deathglare_ yang masih dilontarkan dari tiga _namja_ yang tadi menjitaknya. "Yecungie _hyung_, memangnya _hyung_ punya cucu? _Hyung_ kan _namja,_" tanya Kyuhyun (LAGI).

"E-ehh... m-maksudku b-bukan itu Kyunnie, _hyung_ kan bawa cucu cetlobely dua, jadi _hyung_ belikan ke Hae catu," jelas Yesung dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Oh jadi begitu, aku kila hyung akan menyucui Ikan itu," ucap Kyuhyun enteng.

Semua membelakan matanya, bahkan seperti hampir keluar.

_'PLETAKK'_

Kali ini Kyuhyun mendapatkan hadiah kasih sayang di kepalanya oleh Donghae.

"Aisshh... Kyupil, kalo bicala itu dicaling dulu kenapa, kau itu aneh-aneh caja. Kenapa cekalang otakmu jadi pelvelt begitu eoh? Kau ingin mengalahkan pelveltnya Hyukkie _ne_?" tanya Donghae polos.

"_MWO_? Yak, kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Hyukkie?" teriak Hyukkie.

"Memang gitu kan kenyataannya," ucap Donghae.

"Yakk... Lee Donghae!" teriak KyuHyuk berbarengan. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya memasang cengirannya.

"Amit-amit dah aku yang cupel tampan, baik hati ceperti malaikat, cuka menolong dan menabung, celta macih polos ini jadi pelvelt... Iuchhh... Kamceupay...," ucap Kyuhyun lebai.

_GUBRAKKKK_

Semua terjengkang ke belakang, bagaimana tidak terjengkang, Kyuhyun yang biasanya _evil_ ini berubah jadi lebai. Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Eh, _wae_? Kenapa kalian campai teljengkang cepelti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Namun tidak ditanggapi oleh yang lainnya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Cudahlah jangan mulai lagi. Dali pada bedebat lebih baik kita makan caja," ucap Kibum.

"Yacudah ayo kita makaaaaann!" teriak Sungmin dan Ryeowook berbarengan.

"_Ne_, nanti kebulu waktu ictilahatnya habis. Nanti Ndong kalau gak makan jadi kulus," ucap anak bertubuh gemuk—Shindong.

Semua hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Shindong. Mereka semua duduk di taman sekolah, dengan tikar sebagai alasnya. Dengan tertib mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran, karena itu adalah posisi dimana tidak ada yang di depan, di belakang, di tengah, atau saling membelakangi.

"Yecungie _hyung_ bawa bekal apa?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

"Emmm... aku bawa bekal naci dengan Omelete dan cocis goleng. Ciwonnie mau?" Tanya Yesung.

"Mauuuuu! Tapi _hyung_ cuapi aku _ne_?" ujar Siwon semangat. Dan membuat Yesung tersenyum manis.

Tapi lain lagi dengan pasangan Yewon, di sebelah kanan Yesung ada seorang _namja evil_ yang memandang tidak suka kearah Yewon, karena merasa di acuhkan oleh Yesung, Kyuhyun pun merengek.

"_Hyuuuuung_, aku juga mau dicuapi. Kau tega, kanapa hanya kuda caja yang kau cuapi," ucap Kyuhyun manja dan setengah merengek. Kemana sifat _evil_-nya, _eoh_?

Semua yang tadinya nampak sangat lahap memakan bekalnya pun menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak, memandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya. Uhhh... sangat tidak cocok sekali dangan wajahnya yang terkesan _evil_.

Dan itu membuat mereka bergidik... sungguh, hanya dengan melihatnya pun membuat kalian seperti sesak napas dan membuat perut terasa mual.

"Kyunnie juga ingin _hyung_ cuapi?" tanya Yesung. Mendengar itu membuat senyum merekah terpampang jelas di wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_ hyung, aku mau," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, buka mulutmu Kyunnie. Aaaaaaa…," ucap Yesung sambil mengarahkan sesendok nasi ke mulut Kyuhyun.

Melihat itu, Siwon merasa kesal, pasalnya ia-kan yang pertama meminta disuapi oleh Yesung, tapi justru Yesung malah menyuapi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Cemburu, _eoh_?

Setelah menyuapi Kyuhyun, Yesung lalu mengambil sesendok nasi beserta lauknya dan mengarahkan ke mulut Siwon.

"Ciwonnie... Aaaaa…," ucap Yesung. Siwon-pun membuka mulutnya perlahan dan menerima suapan dari Yesung. Melihat itu Yesung tersenyum manis.

"Nah cekalang gililan Cungie _hyung_. Ayo... Aaaaaa...," ucap Kyuhyun dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Yesung yang saat ini terdiam.

"Hn...," respon Yesung. Dan belum juga membuka mulutnya.

"Aisshh... apa Cungie _hyung_ tidak lapal? Hyungie lapal kan?" tanya Kyuhyun gemas. Yesung mengangguk imut.

"Nah, kalau Hyungie lapal makannya ayo makan. Aaaaa...," ucap Kyuhyun dan mengarahkan lagi sesendok nasi ke mulut Yesung. Dan Yesung-pun membuka mulutnya perlahan.

Yesung mengunyah makanan yang ada dimulutnya secara perlahan.

'_Kyeopta._' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan memperhatikan Yesung yang mengunyah makanannya.

'_Yeppo_.' batin Siwon yang sedari tadi memeperhatikan Yesung, dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya.

Melihat Yesung yang sudah menelan makanannya, Siwon-pun melakukan apa yang tadi Kyuhyun lakukan. Menyuapi Yesung.

"Cekalang gililan aku yang menyuapi Cungie _Hyung_. Ayo buka mulutmu _Hyung_. Aaaaa…," ucap Siwon. Dan Yesung-pun dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya.

"Ck dasal tidak kleatif," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Eugghh... ciapa yang tidak kleatif Kyu?" tanya Kangin.

"Ciwonlah. Maca aku," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Yakk... kenapa aku tidak Kleatif," tanya Siwon sedikit kesal.

"Tentu caja, kau ikut-ikutan aku menyuapi Cungie _Hyung_, huhh... kau tidak punya ide," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Yakk... kau juga tidak kleatif, tadi aku meminta Cungie _Hyung_ untuk menyuapiku kau juga memintanya bukan? Kaulah yang tidak Kleatif," ucap Siwon menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yakk... itu beda lagi," bantah Kyuhyun.

"Beda lagi apa? Kau mau mengelakkan Epil?" balas Siwon mengejek.

"Aku tidak mengelak," bela Kyuhyun. Sepertinya _Evil_ ini kalah Telak pemirsah.

"Jelas-jelaskau mengelak. Hahahaha... Epil _pabbo_," ucap Siwon.

"Yakk... kau yang pabbo," balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Kau-lah," balas Siwon.

"Aisshh... dacal Kuda _Pabbo_," sunggut Kyuhyun.

"Ck... dacal Kyupil... Kyuhyun Epil," ledek Siwon.

"Kuda Pelvelt," balas Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak pelvelt. Kaulah yang pelvelt," sanggah Siwon.

"Aku tidak Pelvelt Kuda _pabbo_," bela Kyuhyun.

"Kau pelvelt Epil. Tadi juga kau cudah belpikilan kalau Cungie hyung ingin menyucui Hae-ah. Padahalkan bukan itu makcudnya. Huuu... dasal Kyuhyun Epil Pelvelt Pabbo," ucap Siwon tanpa dosa. Sedangkan Yesung kini wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna.

"Yakkk… aku kan tidak tahu.. Kuda," bela Kyuhyun (LAGI).

Dan acara makan siang pun berlangsung terjadi juga pertengkaran antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon, dan pasangan HaeHyuk. Dan itu membuat pasangan KangTeuk dibuat pusing olehnya.

Yesung pun harus menyuapi Kyuhyun dan Siwon secara bergantian. Begitu-pun Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang balik menyuapi Yesung. Terlihat serasi bukan.

Sungmin dan Ryowook yang makan dengan saling menyuapi, tapi sangat tenang. Tidak seperti pasangan WonYeKyu.

Sementara Shindong dan Kibum memakan makanannya dengan tenang, dan sesekali ikut tertawa melihat tingkah yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Begitulah keseharian tingkah ke-11 _namja_ kecil yang merangkap sebagai sahabat itu. Dipenuhi oleh canda tawa walau sesekali dihiasi oleh pertenggkaran-pertengkaran kecil.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena mereka akan berbaikan lagi dan semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Mungkin saat ini mereka masih merangkap sebagai sahabat, namun untuk ke depannya kita tidak tau bukan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sepuluh tahun ke depan? Lima belas tahun ke depan? Atau duapuluh tahun ke depan?

Karena itu takdir tuhan akan terus berjalan... berjalan seiring berjalannya waktu.

_FIN~_

_Mio's Notes1_: Hwaaa.. perasaan fict ini ancur bin aneh banget. Mio jadi agak gimana gitu. Mio takut ngecewain Reader semua. Hikz… T_T. sebenernya tadi gak mau Mio Publish tapi Yesungdahlah sudah terlanjur.

Oh. Ya sebelumnya Mio mau minta maaf karena gak masukin Cast Heecul, Hangeng, Zhoumy, dan Henry. Bukannya Mio pilih-pilih, tapi Mio bingung mau di jadiin gimana.

Ini juga fict kebut semalam. Jadilah gini deh hasilnya. U.u

Sebenarnya ini fict buat Birthday gifnya **Ritsu**.. salah satu Author di akun D3villaZ ini.. yah. Kan D3villaZ ada 4 Author.. tapi baru Mio sama Tsumugy yang aktif.. yang 2 nyusul.. :D

Banyak yak? Hehe.. rame-rame kan Seru.. yang mau tau tentang DevillaZ baca aja Bio kita.. #Reader: Gakkk mauuuuu.. Mio: *PUNDUNG* u.u#

_Mio's Notes2_: *ehem* Saengil Chukkae Hamnidaaaaaa.. buat Ritsu yang ulang tahun hari ini.. Yeayy.. semoga dengan bertambahnya umur ini Ritsu lebih dewasa. Panjang umur dan sehat selalu.. jadilah apa adanya.. bukan adanya apa.. *plakk*

Yesungdahlah.. dari pada banyak omong.. bersediakah Reader semua untuk menyumbangkan Reviewnya.. 1 Review sangat berharga buat Mio..

Review ne..

Salam,

Mio


End file.
